onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Loguetown
| Conditions = | EXP = 405 | Beli = 2590 | Rainbow = | Title = | TConditions = | Chapter2 = 2 | Quest2 = The Mysterious Beauty | Stamina2 = 8 | Battles2 = 7 | Boss2 = | Conditions2 = | EXP2 = 415 | Beli2 = 2229 | Rainbow2 = | Title2 = Smooth | TConditions2 = Clear Chapter | Chapter3 = 3 | Quest3 = Assault! Buggy-Alvida Alliance | Stamina3 = 8 | Battles3 = 7 | Boss3 = | Conditions3 = | EXP3 = 418 | Beli3 = 2665 | Rainbow3 = | Title3 = | TConditions3 = | Chapter4 = 4 | Quest4 = Showdown!! Mohji and Richie | Stamina4 = 8 | Battles4 = 7 | Boss4 = | Conditions4 = | EXP4 = 412 | Beli4 = 2769 | Rainbow4 = | Title4 = | TConditions4 = | Chapter5 = 5 | Quest5 = Destroy the Allied Forces!! | Stamina5 = 8 | Battles5 = 7 | Boss5 = | Conditions5 = | EXP5 = 407 | Beli5 = 2620 | Rainbow5 = | Title5 = Hysterical | TConditions5 = Clear Chapter | Chapter6 = 6 | Quest6 = Foil the Flashy Execution!! | Stamina6 = 9 | Battles6 = 7 | Boss6 = | Conditions6 = | EXP6 = 505 | Beli6 = 3087 | Rainbow6 = | Title6 = Bad-Luck | TConditions6 = Clear Chapter | Chapter7 = 7 | Quest7 = Showdown!! Buggy & Cabaji | Stamina7 = 9 | Battles7 = 7 | Boss7 = | Conditions7 = | EXP7 = 504 | Beli7 = 3484 | Rainbow7 = 1 | Title7 = Laughing | TConditions7 = Clear Chapter | Chapter8 = 8 | Quest8 = Big Trouble! Naval Blockade | Stamina8 = 9 | Battles8 = 7 | Boss8 = | Conditions8 = | EXP8 = 514 | Beli8 = 2224 | Rainbow8 = | Title8 = | TConditions8 = | Chapter9 = 9 | Quest9 = Storm! To the Port! | Stamina9 = 9 | Battles9 = 7 | Boss9 = | Conditions9 = | EXP9 = 517 | Beli9 = 2398 | Rainbow9 = | Title9 = | TConditions9 = | Chapter10 = 10 | Quest10 = Showdown!! The Swordswoman | Stamina10 = 10 | Battles10 = 7 | Boss10 = | Conditions10 = | EXP10 = 650 | Beli10 = 3184 | Rainbow10 = | Title10 = Maniac | TConditions10 = Clear Chapter | Chapter11 = 11 | Quest11 = Escape from Loguetown! | Stamina11 = 10 | Battles11 = 7 | Boss11 = | Conditions11 = | EXP11 = 641 | Beli11 = 2995 | Rainbow11 = | Title11 = | TConditions11 = | Chapter12 = 12 | Quest12 = Showdown!! White Hunter | Stamina12 = 12 | Battles12 = 10 | Boss12 = | Conditions12 = | EXP12 = 817 | Beli12 = 4797 | Rainbow12 = | Title12 = Heavy Smoker Grand | TConditions12 = Clear Chapter Clear Chapter 50 times | Rewards = | RConditions = Clear all chapters in Loguetown | Missions = }} Farming notes See Loguetown section in Tips_for_New_OPTC_Players_and_Roadmap#Beginner Guide to Farming. How to beat Loguetown *Chapter 2 You'll face (25,000 HP, 2202 damage on a 2-turn interval, 1750 defense). Alvida may pose a bit of a problem due to her high defense. Nothing that a few perfects and/or characters and/or matching orbs and/or burst team mechanic won't be able to handle. Still, she is a red boss, so if you try to go after her with a green team, and can't hit a perfect, you'll have some trouble. You should be able to do it, but if you really are stuck, consider a QCK team led by Sanji or a rainbow slasher/fighter team captained by Arlong/Zeff with as many QCK subs as you can. And of course, GPU will buy you a few turns. Another trick is a unit which reduces defense, like Sanji Plastic Surgery Shot or Cabin Boy Helmeppo. *Chapter 4 Mohji & Richie has 110,000 HP and hits for 3888 every 4 turns. Just take him down before he can activate too many times, he is so slow you should not have much trouble. *Chapter 6 Alvida is back, with Mohji & Richie. M&R as usual are not much to worry about (75000 HP, 3030 damage on a 4-turn cooldown, 100 defence) but Alvida is about as annoying as before (now 18,000 HP, 1902 ATK on a turn interval, and 1800 DEF). *Chapter 7 Cabaji the Acrobat (65,000 HP, 1987 damage every 2 turns) and Buggy the Clown (76,000 HP, 1331 damage every turn) should not be that difficult. You should be loving your GPU right now. *Chaoter 10 Tashigi has 52,000 HP, attacks for 1255 each turn, and as usual is underwhelming. Take out her bodyguards first, and it will be a cakewalk. Frankly, unleashing Roronoa Zoro Ashura Ichibugin 's special here will almost clear everything out. *Chapter 12 Smoker now has a respectable 300,000 HP, and hits for 4500, but only every 5 turns. Whether you are using a Luffy STR team against him, or a tankable Zoro team, you should be fine, as long as you don't miss too much. Now, if you are still having difficulty - level up your units! Category:East Blue